


Hale’s Gas and Go

by house_of_lantis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For eeames (Tumblr) who wanted a meet-cute Stiles and Derek fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale’s Gas and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames/gifts).



> Original Prompt: i just want a fic where derek works as a cashier at a convenience store, and stiles is in line buying stuff for scott, and derek raises an eyebrow and is totally judgey, “isn’t it a bit too late for that?” and points to stiles’s purchases of several pregnancy tests and a box of condoms, and stiles is totally mortified and goes “no…no, that’s not for me. or my girlfriend. i don’t have a girlfriend. it’s for my friend’s girlfriend. the condoms though, all me. mine. all mine.”
> 
> and then there is a series of cute encounters where derek silently judges stiles’s purchases every time

Stiles was chilling against his jeep, hands tucked into his jacket, watching as the numbers on the gas pump clicked past the $40 range, and he let out a disgruntled sigh. He should’ve asked for something other than a gas guzzling monster, but beggars couldn’t be picky, and he was just glad to have a set of wheels, even if it did eat a huge chunk of his allowance. It was just the start of summer, maybe he could still get a part-time job and make a little cash instead of asking his dad all the time. His cellphone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it up to see Scott’s face on the screen.

“Yo.”

“Stiles! You have to help me!”

He pushed off the side of the jeep. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Allison! She’s—she might be—“

“What!” He said, alarmed. Scott sounded desperate and he could hear Allison crying in the background. “What the hell’s wrong with Allison?”

“—pregnant?”

Stiles nearly dropped the phone. “What?”

“Just – she’s crying and I can’t leave her so can you please buy a pregnancy test kit from the store and come by the house? Please, Stiles!”

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ohmygod, Scott! Didn’t you guys like use protection? I’m pretty sure they went over that in health class when we were in the 7th grade. There was even a creepy banana demonstration and everything.”

“Yes, but these things can happen! Stiles, please, I’m begging here, bro.”

“Okay, okay, let me just finish up here and go buy it,” Stiles said, taking the gas pump from his jeep and setting it back on the holder. He closed the gas cap and shut the small door, walking into the _Hale’s Gas and Go_ convenience store.

“Thank you, Stiles, thank you.”

He ended the call and walked through the automatic sliding doors into the brightly lit store. No one else was inside and he nodded to the guy behind the counter, who was scowling at him over the top of a book he was reading.

Stiles walked through the aisles, hoping that he wouldn’t have to go downtown to one of the bigger stores, not wanting to risk anyone noticing him buy a pregnancy test and reporting it to his dad.  He made his way down the aisle and let out a grateful sigh that there was a generic brand at the top of the shelf. He grabbed three, just in case; and paused to grab a pack of condoms for himself. He might as well, if anything it was good to be prepared. He headed towards the counter to check out and saw the dude watching him like a hawk. He stopped and then turned back to the aisle to pick up a second pack of condoms for Scott. What were bros for if not to watch each other’s backs and buy them jimmies?

Huh. That sounded a lot less stupid in his head.

Stiles set his things on the counter and grinned at the dark haired guy. “Hey, man, having a good night?”

The guy, who was built like a freaking truck under his tight gray tee-shirt, was too good looking to be real and the scruffy facial hair only made him look like he was an emo bad boy. He set his book aside – “East of Eden” by John Steinbeck, at least he had good taste in books – and raised his eyebrow at the boxes that Stiles had put on the counter.

“Isn’t it a bit too late for that?”

Stiles stared at him as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “What?” He stared at the three pregnancy test kits and two boxes of condoms, trying to puzzle out what the dude meant. And then he got it. “No! No, that’s not for me. Or for my girlfriend. I don’t have a girlfriend. It’s for my friend’s girlfriend. The condoms though, all me. Mine. All mine.”

The dude scanned his purchases and shoved them into a bag, dropping it on the counter. He smirked at Stiles. “Right. Whatever. Your total is $25.49.”

He handed over his debit card and tried not to make eye contact with the guy, who continued to stare at him as he handed back his card and his receipt.

“Thanks, man, have a good night,” Stiles said, quietly, picking up the plastic bag and walking quickly out of the store to his jeep. He tossed the bag onto the passenger side as he got in, putting on his seatbelt. He felt like the dude was still staring at him and when he took a quick look back into the store – yep, the dude was giving him the crazy stalker eyes.

***

A week later, Stiles was back at the _Hale’s Gas and Go_ to refill his jeep. He could go a few miles to the other side of town to get gas, but it was cheaper at Hale’s and, anyway, Stiles didn’t have to ever go inside the store again.

His cellphone rang and he checked the screen to see that it was his dad. “Hey, dad, what’s going on?”

“We’re out of toilet paper, can you pick up a pack on your way home?”

Stiles made a face and clenched his teeth, then sighed. “Yeah, I’m at Hale’s so I can get some.”

“Thanks, kiddo,” his dad said, ending the call.

He put the pump back in its holder and looked inside the store. He could see the back of the dark-haired guy at the counter, bent over and leaning on the counter, another book in his hands. Stiles walked into the store and the guy looked up and stared at him, smirking as he recognized Stiles.

Great, just great, Stiles thought, going down the aisles and grabbing a six-pack of toilet paper. Probably should get dinner, too, so he picked up two cans of Beefaroni. He walked through the candy section and couldn’t resist grabbing a pack of gummy bears. He made his way to the counter and grinned. “Hey, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” the dude said, turning the book over and setting it on the counter.

Stiles saw the cover – “The Old Man and the Sea” by Ernest Hemingway. “Oh, you finished Steinbeck then? Did you know that when Hemingway won the Nobel Prize in Literature, he was too sick to go to Stockholm to receive it?”

The guy stared at him and Stiles noted that his eyes were green. And pretty intense; like if he could show his feelings in his eyes, they’d be red with annoyance or anger. Dude was always so angry or maybe that was just reserved for Stiles.

“So, pregnant?”

Stiles blinked. _What the hell?_ “Excuse me?”

“Your girlfriend.”

“Dude, not my girlfriend. And no, false alarm,” he said, feeling kind of stupid for telling him something personal, thought he was gratified that the hot dude remembered him. Obviously, for all the wrong reasons, but hey, it was a place to start; a foundation to build on their budding relationship.

“Beefaroni, gummy bears, and toilet paper,” the guy said, scanning each item. “Must be an exciting Friday night for you.”

Or not. Because the hot guy thought he was a loser.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty judgmental for a dude who’s working here on his Friday night.”

The guy actually looked at Stiles with a half grin on his face, putting his purchases into a large plastic bag.

“Later, _dude_ ,” Stiles called over his shoulder as he left the store.

***

Two weeks later, Stiles found himself back at Hale’s. This time, the guy saw him pull up to the pump and stared at Stiles the whole time he was filling his tank. Stiles leaned against the side of his jeep and stared back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He walked into the store, determined not to let the guy get the better of him. He strolled slowly through each aisle, looking over each selection carefully, looking up over the shelf to see the guy watching him, his eyes tracking Stiles as he moved through the store.

“I’m not going to steal anything,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t say that you were.”  

Stiles chuckled. “Well, then, you are more than welcome to check out my fine ass for as long as you want.”

The guy mumbled something that sounded a lot like _jail bait._

“Excuse me?” Stiles said, walking over to the counter.

“You’re the Sheriff’s kid, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

The guy smirked. “What grade are you in?”

“I’ll be a senior,” he said, shaking his head. “You know me?”

“My sister used to babysit you when you were a kid.”

Stiles smiled. “You’re Laura Hale’s younger brother, _Dick_ , right?”

“Derek,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Dude, aren’t you like in college or something?”

“Summer break,” he said, leaning his hip against the counter.

“Cool! Where did you end up?”

“NYU.”

“New York, that’s awesome, that’s one of my top five schools. I scored like in the top one percent on my SATs so I think I have a pretty good chance,” he said, excitedly. “What’re you majoring in? Is it literature? Because you’re always reading books whenever I see you.”

“Applied math.”

Stiles stared at him, his mouth open. “Uhhhh. Really?”

Derek frowned, lifting his chin. “Why? You don’t think I could be a math major?”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Just…wasn’t expecting that – I mean, of course you’re a math major, you can work a cash register and,” _oh God, please stop him from talking right now_ , “you’re obviously good with money and technology,” _Derek’s frown was deepening with every word out of Stiles’s mouth_ , “and I’m sure that you’re smart and…and…”

Conversation pretty much died after that; Derek might have even growled at him a little. Stiles slunked out of the store with his proverbial tail tucked between his legs, not even daring to look back to see if Derek was still glaring at him.

***

It took a few days but he was ready to face Derek’s wrath. Stiles returned to _Hale’s Gas and Go_ to apologize to Derek for thinking he was only a pretty face (not that he was going to tell him about the pretty face part) and ask him out for coffee or something. Instead, he was surprised to see Mrs. Hale behind the counter.

“Stiles, it’s good to see you,” she said, warmly. “How’s your summer?”

“Hey, Mrs. Hale, it’s great,” he called, walking towards her. “So…how’s Derek doing?”

She raised her eyebrow and grinned. “Derek? Well, he’s off today so I think he’s probably at the Starbucks on Main Street. I didn’t know you and Derek were so close.”

Stiles shook his head and laughed. “No, no, no, I mean, I’ve only talked to him a few times and I – okay, you know, I think I’m going to go and – right. Okay. Um. See you later, Mrs. Hale.”

“Bye, Stiles,” she called, laughing softly as he nearly ran out of the store for his jeep.

***

Derek actually wasn’t at Starbucks and Stiles swallowed his disappointment, standing outside the storefront, looking in through the windows like a total creeper. There weren’t a lot of people inside so it wasn’t like Stiles missed him or anything. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to go, slamming into a human brick wall. He looked up to see Derek Hale staring at him, lips pressed together, eyes narrowing.

“Derek! Sorry, man, didn’t see you.”

He stared at Stiles in reply.

“Dude, do you ever like smile? You’re always such a sourwolf.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, his eyes crinkling at the edges as a smile formed on his lips. It was a gradual change, but it was amazing to see develop on his face. Stiles opened his mouth in disbelief and blinked up at him stupidly.

_Most beautiful smile ever. It was hypnotic._

“Hypnotic? You’re such a little punk, Stiles,” Derek said, a wide grin on his face. “Buy me a coffee and I’ll tell you how to get through the NYU admissions process.”

Stiles wasn’t too embarrassed to have said that aloud, not if he was going to spend a couple of hours with Derek, see if he could make Derek smile again. And again.

“So, uh, applied mathematics…are you planning on going to grad school?”

Stiles hurried to get the door and Derek stepped through, turning to smile at Stiles. “The Courant Institute’s already accepted my application for next year.”

He followed Derek inside, throwing both of his arms in the air in victory.


End file.
